The Chosen One
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: A/U Christine is the long time girlfriend of local car mechanic, John Cena. A stranger, who claims she is his chosen one, enters her life. Chapters that are mature will be marked M at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

"_Christine! Christine!" John shouted my name at me. I turned to look at him, breaking my stare from my 'promised' one. John's bright blue eyes were clouded over with desperation and fear. Good. He should be scared. In fact, he should be terrified right now; not only of my promised one, who stood near, watching protectively. But of what I was going to do to him right now; I was tired of the lies and the hurt. I squeezed the handle of the knife tighter in my hand. John noticeably flinched even though I know he was trying with all his might to act like a rough and tough guy. Would I really do it? I turned my gaze back to my promised one. He smiled the sick smile that I've come to know. And love. _

"_Do it. End the lies, darling," he said softly as he reached out to touch my cheek. I leaned into his touch._

"_Christine," John said slowly as he tried to get my attention back to him. "Babe…..Honey….." I reluctantly turned my attention back to him. "Sweetie…..I need you to think about what you're doing right now. I know that…he….has filled your head with all sorts of ideas…but, babe…."_

_I wasn't listening. I was never going to listen to him again. I didn't need to anymore. I, apparently, was the 'chosen one'; he had been waiting for me. I had been promised a better life a long time ago; my life had already been planned out for me and I hadn't ever had a clue. _

_I had been wasting my life waiting for John to propose and settle down. Since high school, John has been the popular guy who is great at everything and everyone loves him. And I've been the perky, pretty cheerleader who never left his side. I never left him; even when he went to bed with another woman, I forgave him and stood by his side. Through everything. I never left John's side but I could never figure out why he wouldn't commit to me. He said he loved me. Said that he would always love me. But why no commitment? Why couldn't he promise me?_

"_Don't do this, Chrissy!" John's voice was starting to gain a desperate edge to it; almost a tone. Where was that desperation and adoration the past year? Somewhere in the back of my twisted mind, I knew that what had promised to me wasn't true; that it was all I lie intended to get me away from John. I finally broke my gaze away from my promised one. I turned back to John, holding the handle of the knife even tighter than just a few moments ago._

"_Chrissy, honey. I want you to put that down. You don't want to hurt me—"_

"_You hurt her, John. She gets to hurt you—fair is fair," my beloved promised one called out to him._

_Deep down inside there was a part of me that knew that John loved with me with all he had. But I had stopped listening to the rational part of my brain a while ago. My promised one has brainwashed me. Is it really being brainwashed, though, if you're conscious of what used to be your right and wrong? It felt like I was still capable of managing my own thoughts. I couldn't think right now. I glanced down at the knife in my hand. It was all too confusing to try and sort out right now._

_My promised one moved away from his brethren and reached out for me again. I leaned into his embrace as his strong arms rested on my waist. "Darling….time is wasting…..You are the chosen one. You are the one who has been promised to me and I have been promised to you. Your kiss could save the world, but you and I both know what you should do. End the lies. He's spent his entire life lying to you. Break away from the lies and the pain and the hurt. End it," his words faded to a whisper as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead and then slowly backed away, smiling that sinister smile, leaving me to do what I had been intended to do all along._

_I smiled and raised the knife…_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

I was born Abigail Christine Andrews twenty four years ago to James and Patti Andrews of rural Louisiana. I do not go by Abigail. As long as I can remember, people have called me Christine. My boyfriend calls me Chrissy or honey or babe. I've never been called Abigail until the Promised One came to me. That comes later in my story; patience is a virtue.

I didn't grow up in Louisiana though, I was raised in Boston. For reasons I've never been told, my family fled Louisiana in the middle of the night when I just five years old. I don't remember anything about our time down south. My first memory in life is getting picked up by the school bus for my first day of kindergarten. I cannot recall anything before that. My parents and my sisters, Julia and Melissa, never speak of our former home and why we left so abruptly.

My sister Julia is thirty three years old and my sister Melissa is thirty five years old, both of them are old enough to remember our previous life but they don't dare speak a word of it. If I ever question them, or my parents, they simply say, 'The past does not define us,' and they drop the subject. Growing up as a child, and then as a defiant teenager, I just let it go.

I am twenty four years old now and I am that the stage of trying to define myself, trying to figure out who I am and where I should go in life. My parents think I should marry my longtime boyfriend, John. I would gladly marry John, if he would stop sleeping around on me. He's cheated on me not once, not twice, no three times, but four. And I keep taking him back and standing by his side. Why? I don't know.

"_Babe, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."_

"_That's what you said the last two times, Johnny…"_

"_I know and I'm sorry."_

"_How do I know you're truly sorry?"_

_He pushes a lock of my dark hair behind my right ear. "Babe, no one is ever going to love you like I can. Take me back." And so I do. Again._

John has drilled into my head for the past nine years that no one is ever going to be able to love me like he does. John is not abusive. He is far from that. He is the nicest guy you will ever meet. He is the guy that everyone loves to hang around with. His bright blue eyes, easy smile and contagious laugh make it easy to love him. Everyone loves him. He is a good man. A safe man. A man who is afraid of nothing except a lifelong commitment to his girlfriend of almost ten years.

We make quite the pair. John is good looking in that all-American quarterback type of guy. I'm average. Average height. Average length dark hair. Average blue eyes. Nothing extraordinary about me. A year from now I will wonder what makes me so extraordinary to be called the chosen one. Be patient. I will get to that part of my story.

We moved in together three years ago when we were twenty one. He had just finished the auto repair program at the local community college and had gotten a job as a mechanic at the garage where one of his brothers worked. I had gone to the community college with him at first but ended up dropping out when I realized that I could make a lot of money serving drinks at a local watering hole. As you can imagine, slinging drinks until well after one in the morning and eight thirty classes don't really mix. My parents were shocked when I told them my plans. John told them not to worry; he would take care of me always. Always. Funny how things change so quickly, isn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Twenty Years Ago**

"_Mr. Andrews…." Michael said with a chuckle. "What brings you by?" He opened the old wooden door wider and stepped aside to invite his visitors inside. Patti peeked around Michael's shoulder, shuddered at the sight of the Wyatt sitting room and moved closer to her husband, shaking her head to indicate that they would not be stepping inside._

"_Mr. Wyatt. Patti and I heard an ugly rumor today and we would like for you to clear it up," James tried to say in a confident voice as he held his wife's hand tighter. They didn't want to be here right now. They didn't want to be so far away from the city limits at this remote location right now. They wanted to be home with their small children. But they had to clear up a strange rumor that they had heard today. Normally they would let rumors just slide by as gossip and leave it be. But this rumor was truly disturbing._

"_And what is that?" the man replied with a sinister smile on his face. He knew why Mr. and Mrs. Andrews were here. He knew what his brother, Lawrence, had told them. They were the lucky family. They were the parents of the chosen one who was to be promised to his son. Although he did doubt that the Andrews were here to discuss the future ruling of their children. Fools, he thought to himself. Did they not understand how wonderful this was?_

"_Why is your nut job of a brother going around town saying that our little Abigail is 'promised' to your son, Bray? What does that even mean? They are children! Our Abby doesn't even know your son! They aren't in the same grade or even the same school," Patti asked, trying to keep the shrill, terrified tone out of her voice._

_James put his hand on Patti's shoulder to calm her down. "We understand that sometimes kids say the strangest things to each other and about each other, but Lawrence is a grown man—"_

"_Lawrence knows the truth," Michael replied. That sinister smile came on his face again. "You should be happy to know that your little Abigail already has a mate picked out for her. Bray and Abigail are the chosen ones, you know."_

"_We don't want Abby to have a mate already! She is five years old! Your creepy brother needs to stay away from our little girl! And stop this nonsense talk about being a chosen one, it's simply nonsense and we want no part of it, we want no part of your strange family or your strange ways, just leave our family alone!" Patti practically screamed._

"_I can't stop what has already put into motion. Your little Abigail and my Bray are destined to be with each other. There is nothing we can do to stop it. Together they will be unstoppable."_

"_They are just little kids! They don't even know each other," James interjected._

_Michael laughed. "Pay attention in twenty years; you will see. There is nothing we, the parents, can do to stop it from happening. Perhaps it would be in your family's best interest to let the children get to know each other now…" The sinister smile on his face gave way to dry a chuckle and finally gave way to an evil laugh that shook both James and Patti to their core. He winked at the couple and slowly shut the old wooden front door._

_Strange things started happening to the Andrews family after James and Patti went to see Michael Wyatt about the rumor his brother, Lawrence, was spreading around town. In the middle of the night, the children would run to their parents' room scared of noises they heard at their bedroom windows. Abigail developed an imaginary friend and started talking to him or her. Imaginary friends are normal for children of this age, but the child shouldn't be shouting, "Leave me alone! I don't know you!" at their imaginary friend. The last straw for the family was when they came home one night and the window of their front door had the word 'Obey' written in what looked like blood._

_Later that week, James and Patti Andrews packed up their girls, Julia, Melissa and Abigail and moved as far away from Louisiana as quickly as they could. They assumed new jobs and a new home. Abigail's name was never mentioned again; Abby was now Christine Andrews. James and Patti made the older girls, Julia and Melissa, promise to never speak again of the time they lived in Louisiana. They were to never speak about the Wyatt family or this supposed 'chosen' and 'promised' nonsense. _

_Unfortunately for Christine, the twenty year waiting period was over and Bray was coming to retrieve his chosen one….._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is not my usual genre of writing; review are welcomed. Thanks**

**4**

I stared at the clock above the Coors Light sign, willing it to move faster. It was almost closing time and I was ready to go home and sleep. It had been a long shift for sure. It didn't help that John and I had had a huge fight right before I walked out the door this afternoon at two; I expected a text message saying that he was sorry or that he didn't want to fight with me, but nothing ever came through on my phone and he never showed up at the bar during my shift.

"_If you're not doing anything wrong, John, then why are you deleting text messages," I asked as I reached out for his phone. I knew it. He pulled away and put his phone in his pocket. I knew it. He was cheating on me again. He had come home on his lunch break and was acting very funny today. He normally just throws his truck keys and phone on the counter and makes his lunch. He did that when he came home, but as soon as I went to reach for his phone to make a call because my phone was still charging, he snatched it away and began pressing buttons. I knew it._

"_Deleting messages from your other girlfriend, John," I asked as I rolled my eyes at him_

"_I'm not deleting anything, Chrissy."_

"_Then let me see your phone, mine is dead and I want to call my sister. It should be no big deal unless you're doing something you shouldn't be doing….."_

"_Chrissy, for God's sake, I'm not doing anything wrong with anyone. Get over yourself."_

_John's harsh words made my mouth drop open. It wasn't often that he talked to me like that. I must have either really pissed him off or he had something really bad to hide this time._

"_Wow, John…."_

_He sighed. "I'm not hiding anything." He busied himself with making a sandwich. "Isn't almost time for you to get headed to work?"_

_I nodded. I was going to be late if I didn't leave soon. Deciding to be a big bitch, I grabbed my purse, sunglasses and keys and headed out the door without a good-bye or a kiss or even a 'see you later'._

It had been a long shift and I hadn't heard a peep out of John since I stormed out the door this afternoon at two. He usually sends me a text or stops down for a burger when I'm working. I must have really pissed him off if he didn't even come down to eat.

"Ten more minutes," I mumbled to myself. It had been pretty dead tonight; I had barely scraped thirty bucks in tips. For such a long shift, that was definitely a bust. Maybe John was right. Maybe I should go back to school or find a 'real job' as he liked to say.

I was just about to ask the night manager on duty, Rick, if it was ok if I started cleaning up and cashing out my register in an attempt to go home early. I got Rick's attention just as the door opened and three gentlemen walked through the door.

Gentlemen maybe wasn't the right word for describing these three men. Two of the men were very tall. One had longish black hair, dark eyes and an unkempt beard. The other man was bald but had a shocking red beard on his chin. Both men looked tired and restless as they looked around the near empty bar. They made their way over to the section that I was working at and sat down on the chairs, leaving the middle space open for the third man. He was slightly shorter than the other two and where the first two men were lean and muscular, this man was stocky. He had a white fedora on, a loud printed shirt and white linen pants. I couldn't see much of this face but he had long hair and a full grown beard.

I wish I could explain it in words, but I can't. All I know is that when my eyes met his blue ones and he smirked, it felt like my heart had stopped for a moment. People talk about feeling like they've experienced a feeling before and it shakes them. That is the exact feeling I got when the third man sat down in between his two companions, smiled at me and said, "Hello, Abigail. We meet, finally….."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"You must have me confused with someone else," I said with my best bartender smile. If I was nice enough to these guys, I might break fifty bucks in tips for the night. "My name is Christine. What can I get you guys? You made it just in time for last call."

The shorter one in the middle chuckled as he slapped the guy on his right, the one with the dark beard, on the shoulder. "She's a funny one…." He turned his gaze back to me. His eyes were blue; blue like the sky. I felt weird. I felt like I knew this guy from somewhere but couldn't quite place where.

I tried to keep the confusion from my face. I might not have to serve this guy at all; it seemed like he had had enough to drink already. "What can I get you guys?" Suddenly the idea of an extra twenty bucks in tips didn't matter so much anymore. Something wasn't right; I wanted to leave.

"Asking for your hand in marriage is too forward?"

I simply stared at him; what am I in for?

He laughed. "Three whiskey sevens, please," he finally said. Why could I not shake this feeling of knowing him from somewhere?

I busied myself making their drinks; while I was doing that, it felt like I was being stared down. Sure enough, when I looked up, the one in the middle was staring holes through me. There was something about his blue eyes and the way he was looking at me—head slightly turned to the side—that calmed me for some reason. I gave him a small smile as I felt my face start to turn red.

I brought the drinks over to them, making sure to serve the two on the ends first and the one in the middle last. "Here you go….Anything else I can get you?"

He shook his head. "No, my dear, Abigail. This is perfect. Thank you. Say thank you, boys."

The two large men on either side of him mumbled their gratitude.

He called me Abigail again. Why? He must have me confused with someone else. "Sorry…my name is Christine….Have we met before?" I blurted that last part out before I could stop myself.

He laughed. "Christine, huh? They warned me that you might go by something different," he said softly. "They warned me about a lot of things….." The last sentence was spoken so quietly I might have imagined it.

"Yes…my name is Christine. My friends call me Chrissy…Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"In this life, no. But darling, we have met before a long, long time ago," he said in a raspy voice as he brought his drink to his lips. "You don't know who I am?" he asked as he reached over and touched my hand. Something happened. My entire body went completely warm.

I shook my head as I allowed him to keep his hand on top of mine. Something strange was happening. Strange visions quickly flashed through my mind. I saw myself briefly with this man. Where did I know him from? Why did I have that picture in my head for a split second? They were too fast for me to grasp them. "No….I don't…..I should, though, shouldn't I?"

The smile on his face grew wider. "Yes, darling! Yes! You should know me… You do know me, don't you? Somewhere in that beautiful head, you know me!"

I shook my head. "I….." I was about to answer him when the door swung open and let in a blast of cool air. John stumbled through the door. The two men on the end turned and glared at the drunken intruder. "Chrissy!" he shouted as he made his way over to the bar. "Babe…."

The two men stood up and made their way to stand in front of me so John couldn't see me. "John, what are you doing? You have to be up for work in a few hours!"

"Babe. I had to come down here and tell you that I'm sorry for earlier; I shouldn't be such an asshole…." he slurred as he took in the three men standing in front of me. "Hey boys….move on over," he said as he sat himself down on a stool next to the man with the dark hair and beard. "Babe, can you get me another beer?"

I shook my head, "John, it looks like you had enough already. You didn't drive yourself down here, did you?" I noticed that the man in the middle had now stood up and was fishing around for his wallet in his pocket. I didn't hear John's drunken ramblings because I was entranced with watching this man count out several twenty dollar bills and a small card. He set them under his glass and then without another word, he and the two other men, made their way out the door. They were gone before I could stop them. I knew that guy from somewhere.

John continued rambling on and on about how sorry he was and how he promised not to be a jerk to me anymore. I wasn't listening. I counted out the money he left and rang the three drinks into the cash register. He left me a one hundred dollar tip. I slipped the card into my pocket. I didn't want to read it in front of John.

I went through the motions of closing out my register and cleaning up. I waited until John got up to use the restroom before I took the card out of my pocket and read it:

"North End Hotel and Suites, Room 101. Join me, my beloved."

Did he just try to pick me up by leaving a card behind? Normally when I get hotel room numbers and phone numbers written hastily on pieces of paper during a shift, I just toss them away in the garbage and laugh. This one? This one I folded very carefully and put into my pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bray**

I saw my beloved tonight. The woman promised to me was more beautiful to me than I had hoped. She was the woman I remember from a past life. Another story for another time, dears. Together my Abigail and I will save the world... Or burn it down. This world was so full of evil, deceit and lies it doesn't deserve for us to save it. We would do what is right when the time comes.

I was told by my father that my beloved's family didn't understand at the time what was foretold to happen and that is why they had fled in the middle of the night. They were terrified of the truth. They wanted to bury their heads in the sand and take my Abigail away from me in hopes that they could somehow stop what was destined to happen. They wanted to stop us, and our love, like those that had tried before and failed. Foolish people.

"You must wait until the time is right before you can claim what is yours, son." I waited a long time. Twenty years in fact. I passed the time perfecting my message and finding followers to stand beside me in my quest-to save those who are lost because they wander.. Luke and Eric are very dear to me. But not as dear as my promised one. I am here now to claim what is mine. My beautiful Abigail.

"She will believe in you. She will know what you are capable of and she will love you for it. Together, you and sweet Abigail will be unstoppable. The two of you will spread the truth that you speak. From her you will gain strength."

"Father, what if her parents have poisoned her mind too much and she won't join me", I asked. I trusted my father. I believed in the truth he spoke. But there was always the outside chance that my dear sweet Abigail had been too damaged by the nonbelievers.

"She may resist at first, Bray. But rest assured that she knows her place. She will acknowledge that her place is beside you. The prophecy will come true. And she will be the maternal figure of the family that you and your followers will build. Have faith and patience, son."

The moment I walked into that bar and grill establishment tonight, I knew what my father said was true. She would see the light, the shining beacon of truth, and end up by my side. My sweet Abigail was beautiful with her sky blue eyes, her dark hair that she had piled on top of her head. Her slim body dressed so innocently. Her smile pushed all if the negative and hateful thoughts that I have ever had out of my mind. When I touched her hand, I know she saw herself in a past life. I know she did. The recognition in her eyes was the sign I needed to see to know that, yes, this was MY Abigail. This was my chosen one.

I must admit that I was a little too forward at first. "They've changed her name and they've tried to shield her from destiny, son. You must show her the truth. She must trust you. In a past life, you were lovers. She stood by your side. Unfortunately the sinners managed to overthrow you with your lies. You must remind Abigail of her destiny. Help her to remember, and embrace, the truth.

I left my angel with a card to let her know where to find me. I have no reservations about her not coming to see me. Time is on my side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Christine**

I tossed and turned in the bed I share with John all night. I was still upset with him. That fight we had had earlier that afternoon still stuck with me. How stupid does he think I am? I know that he's cheating on me. I just don't know with who or how to catch him. And I don't know what I'm going to do when I do catch him. Would I be strong enough to walk away from him?

My worries about my relationship with John weren't the only thing on my mind preventing me from getting a good night's rest. The interesting stranger who came in just before last call was on my mind too. I knew him from somewhere. I just couldn't place where. He kept saying 'you do remember me, don't you?' I believe in reincarnation. Could I have known this interesting stranger from another life? And if so, why was he so interested in me now? What kind of life, if any, did we have together in the past? I still get chills when I think about how my body felt like it was on fire when his hand touched mine. Why did he keep calling me Abigail?

This gentleman wasn't really my type. John is my type. He's strong, he's got a great sense of humor, he's handsome, he's an all around good guy and everyone loves him. This stranger, Bray, was something else. I didn't really like facial hair; he had an impressive beard and longer hair. He wasn't fit and trim like John; he was shorter and stout. Although I could tell that he was sort of muscular too. The one feature that I could not get out of my head about him were his eyes. They were blue and they seemed to peer right into the depths of me. He was searching for something when his eyes met mine, I felt that, but what exactly was he looking for?

"Babe? Are you still awake?" a sleepy voiced John mumbled beside me. He glanced over at the alarm clock. "It's almost five thirty….did you sleep at all?" I shook my head and moved closer to John, allowing his big arms to wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. With his face resting in the crook of my neck, I finally felt myself relax. I closed my eyes. I would worry about this interesting stranger another time….

.

.

It was three days later, and many hours of thinking about what I was going to do, before I finally worked up enough curiosity and courage to go to the North End Hotel. Thursday was my official day off and usually I spent it preparing meals to freeze so John had something to eat for supper when I was at work. I also ran errands and got caught up with housework. I was in training to be the perfect housewife. Too bad the chances of John actually wanting to settle down and marry me were slim to none. He was happy with our current arrangement. He was also happy with the fact that he thought I was too stupid to realize he was cheating on me.

I parked my car in the hotel parking lot and turned off the engine. I still have time to back out, I thought to myself as I sat there for a few minutes. I had just about convinced myself that this was a bad idea and put my and on the key to turn on the ignition, when there was a sudden rap on my driver side window. I let out a small screech as I peered into the dark and empty eyes of one of the men that was in the bar the other night.

He tapped on the glass again and motioned for me to roll the window down. I slowly rolled down the window. "Yes?" I squeaked. This guy was creeping me out. He had long dark hair with a long black beard. His eyes were so brown they almost looked black. And blank. They had such a blank look to them.

"He's been waiting for you," the man said simply before he reached down and opened my car door. I didn't know what to do; should i close the door and get the hell out of there, or should I go through with this and see what the interesting stranger wanted?

Against my better judgement, I grabbed my purse and got out of the car. Once the man saw that I was indeed coming with him, he abruptly turned around and started towards the hotel entrance.

.

.

"She taught me. She taught me from a young age. She said 'you got to get them before they get you. A rattlesnake's skin is the same color as the leaves,' she said. And we all understood her. She led us with her love but she taught us that the fires, well, they were our friends too. 'The world is an evil place,' she said. And we agreed. And I was there, I was there when she took her final breath."

The interesting stranger was pacing back and forth in the hotel room when I followed the tall man with dark hair into the room. He immediately took a seat next to the bald man with the red beard and stared at the man who was pacing; he was the reason I was here as well, so I tentatively took a seat on the edge of the bed.

He smiled widely at me before he started speaking again. "She pulled me in close and she said, 'you're the one.' She said, 'They chose you, long before you were ever in existence.' And I understood what she meant. Her touch could save the world but her kiss burns it to the ground. I love you, Sister Abigail."

He came over to me and knelt in front of me. "Tell me, Abigail. Are we going to save the world, or burn it down?"

The moment his startling blue eyes met mine, I knew that I did indeed know him from another life. Visions of running through the woods, his hand in mine, starting to run through my mind. Visions of him laying me down on a soft pile of leaves ran through my mind. I knew. I knew him. He was my lover…..and he had every intention to pick up where we left off.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Christine**

"I've been waiting for you, my dear. Waiting for so long. They told me that you would come back to me one day. I've been patient; ever so patient. Waiting for you. They say that patience is a virtue. But in my estimation it's a lost art. People, they want everything now, now, now. And then they want more. They want more and more of it."

He was pacing back and forth in the small room. Stopping every so often to look at me and give me a small grin. He reminded me of a teenage boy who had formed a crush on a girl in school. When my eyes would meet his, a sheepish grin would come across his face and then it would quickly disappeared as if he was bashful about me looking at him directly in the eyes. Then he would start pacing again and he would start his monologue again. The other two men in the room watched him with rapt attention. I also could not tear my gaze away from him. His voice, his words, it was all too mesmerizing to look away from and to stop listening.

"They don't realize that beyond that their precious city walls that there is another world and it's full of animals just like yours; my world."

He stopped pacing and came back over to me. Kneeling down in front of me, he took one of my trembling hands in his big paw before he started speaking again. This time, he spoke so softly, the other two men in the room had to lean forward to catch the words that were coming out of their friend's mouth. The man who called himself Bray started speaking softly again and his mysterious blue eyes locked on mine.

"And in my world, when of my animals is sick or hurt, we don't let them fumble around in agony. We put them down."

He let the words "put them down" linger in the air for a moment before he turned to his two companions, "Time to leave boys. Abigail and I have to have a private conversation." The two men obediently stood up and left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving me and the man who called himself Bray alone.

"Hey…." he said softly as he turned his attention back to me. "You want to see something really scary?"

Without realizing it, I nodded. My mind was begging him to continue his hypnotic speech. My mind was racing with images of him.

He smiled and gave a little chuckle. "You seem troubled, my dear. Is something bothering you?"

My thoughts stopped racing long enough to picture John and all of the trouble he had been giving me lately.

"Don't you worry about a thing, my dear. My dear, sweet Abigail. I'm going to put them all down. I'm going to put them all down. Nothing, and no one will worry your sweet little mind anymore."

Chills ran down my spine. "The drunk man the other night….who is he to you?"

For a brief moment I forgot how to speak. "He's…..he's my boyfriend," I finally managed to whisper, silently berating myself for stuttering.

"Does he make you happy?"

I shook my head. He smiled at that gesture. "He will be the first to go, my darling….."

"How will you make him go?" I was whispering. My voice seemed to be incapable of being louder than a soft whisper.

"When Bray Wyatt makes a promise, darling, he always keeps it. So if they're going to keep lining them up here for us, then I promise we're going to keep putting them down. All for you, my dear, sweet Abigail. Follow the buzzards…." His words trailed off as he took my other hand into his, and he leaned closer. Brushing the hair out of my eyes, he started mumbling something that I couldn't understand. "I've waited for this so long. So very, very long. I've been so patient, and now I finally get my reward." He leaned in even closer, let go on my right hand and cupped my chin in his left hand. The moment his lips touched mine, it all came back. Everything that had happened in a previous life was coming back.

I had been struggling for the past two years on finding out who I was, what was I supposed to be doing with my life. I was meant for him. I was meant for this. He broke the kiss and leaned back on his heels, gripping my one hand still in his. His other hand rested on my thigh. "You remember now, don't you?"

I nodded.

"What do we need to do first, my darling?"

The answer that immediately came to my mind terrified me. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me for himself, which meant that John had to go.

He answered for me, "John needs to go away, my sweet….."

I nodded again and was rewarded with another soft kiss. "You are my chosen one. You and I are destined to be one. Let me help you remember the past…"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_**The year 1900 **_

"_Fear not the army of wolves led by a sheep. Fear the army of sheep led by the wolf."_

_Bray stopped for a moment and looked around at his followers gathered around him._

"_I am a lone wolf. I have gathered an army of sheep. I intend to use my sheep to achieve our goal: total domination. You have all been chosen. You are weak and I will make you strong." Abigail was standing next to him, also looking out at the crowd. A warm breeze came through and her long dark hair flowed with the wind, catching the attention of many men in the crowd. Bray smiled as his beloved's scent wafted by his nose. Having his sweet Abigail by his side not only made him feel fearless, her beauty was also the reason many of the men were here tonight. She charmed them with her smile, her soft words, and brought them to Bray to become one of his followers and help spread his message._

"_My darling Abigail," he said softly as he reached for her hand and brought her onto the makeshift stage that he had Luke and Eric had construct for just this purpose-spreading his message. She stood by his side, clutching his arm tightly as she looked out at the crowd._

_He turned his attention back to the masses who were hanging onto his every word. "I am the Messiah. I am here to save the world. I will turn this world into my vision. Together we will destroy any obstacle that stands in our way. That is the reason why I need all of you," he gestured to his followers. When you chose to follow me, you have chosen to give up your free will. I will create a new world order, but you must do something for me first. You must obey."_

"_Do not hide from the truth. Do you hide because you are afraid? Is it because you are embarrassed to show the world who you truly are? I understand. I really do. Reality can be a very difficult pill to swallow but that does not change the fact that each and every single one of you are guilty. You are guilty because the truth, somewhere deep down inside yourself, you hate the person that you have become. You look in the mirror and don't like the person that is staring back at you. So you cover yourself with makeup as if that's gonna heal the source and cover up all the inconsistencies with all the ugliness that is inside of you but it does not change the fact that you are all liars!"_

_Bray continued to berate his followers for another thirty minutes. Because of their sheep tendencies, they listened. The listened to his hypnotic words and his cryptic promises. Abigail knew the truth. She knew what her beloved wanted to achieve. He wanted to achieve domination. And she would be there, standing by his side, until the very bitter end. "I am different. I am not like you. I am a lot of things, but I am not a liar. My tongue is the sword of truth and it cuts through the deception of everything in your world. I speak the truth that you oh so desperately try to hide from yourself._

_._

_._

"_You would never hide from me, would you my sweet Abigail?" Bray asked softly as he tenderly stroked her long dark hair._

"_Never," she murmured as she tried to pull him closer. He pushed her away gently._

"_You love me…." he asked as his rough palm stroked her cheek._

"_Yes."_

"_Forever?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Even if we are separated one day, you will still belong to me?_

"_Yes."_

"_If for some reason, you leave this world before me, will you wait for me on the other side?"_

"_Yes," she whispered as she firmly grasped his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are the only one for me. All the words you speak, the promises you make, I believe you."_

"_I have no doubt about that my dear. After all, you are the chosen one….."_


	10. Chapter 10

"Chrissy? What time is is?", John mumbled as I crawled into bed. I had tried very hard not to wake him up when I got home as it was after six in the alarm would be going off for work in about forty five minutes. I didn't think that I would stay with Bray for so long, but his voice was so hypnotizing. Something was coming over me. I am one of those foolish people that believe in past lives. And I believe that now that I've met Bray, that I've actually met someone from a past life and he's come back for me. It's a little unclear what he wants right now. He just keeps saying that he's been waiting so long for me, that I was promised to him and that the time is finally right for us to be together and that it is finally our time to finish what we started so many years ago. The problem is, is that I don't recall what happened so many years ago. "You will my darling. Just give it time," he whispered, as he smoothed my hair back. I closed my eyes in pleasure at the feeling of his soft and gentle touch. I had forgotten all about John. I had forgotten all about time. The only thing that I was aware of right now was me and Bray.

I asked him to tell me the story of us. I could recall bits and pieces every time he touched me or said a familiar phrase, but there were still so many holes. This was surreal. Could this really be happening? Did I really just meet a stranger in a bar and meet him a dingy hotel room alone and start to believe that I knew him from a previous life? Like I said, I've always had a fascination with the idea of past lives. I believe that when we die, we don't actually die, we are born again in a different form.

"You taught me. You taught me from a young age. You said 'you got to get them before they get you. A rattlesnake's skin is the same color as the leaves,' you said.. And we all understood you.. You led us with your love but you taught us that the fires, well, they were our friends too. 'The world is an evil place,' you would say. And we agreed. And I was there, I was there when you took your final breath. You pulled me in close and said, 'you're the one.' You said, 'They chose you, long before you were ever in existence.' And I understood what you meant. Your touch could save the world but your kiss burns it to the ground. I love you, Sister Abigail."

I had to leave. John was going to be waking up soon and I had been gone all night. "When will I see you again," I asked, reluctant to leave.

"Soon," he reassured me. He kissed me softly on the forehead and opened my car door. He buckled my seatbelt for me. "For your safety. I waited so long," he whispered with a smile. He shut the door and gave me another kiss through the open window. "Soon, my darling. You'll know." I nodded and started the car and took off for home.

"Chrissy? Where have you been?" John asked in a sleepy voice.

"I...I couldn't sleep," I said lamely as I laid in bed uncomfortably next to John. I didn't want to be in bed with him. I didn't want to be anywhere near him right now. I needed to be alone so I could process what the hell had just happened.

"Hmmmm…." he murmured as he rolled over and went back to sleep. Did he even care that his girlfriend was out all night? His soft snoring told me, no, he did not care.

.

.

Two long days went by before I heard from Bray again. I thought my heart was going to break. I jumped every time the phone rang or there was a knock on the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin any time John tried to touch me. "Whoa, what's going on with you?" he would ask in an annoyed tone. I wasn't being very nice to John lately. I had begun to grow tired of him. Tired of his cocky attitude, tired of his constant texting on his phone, tired of his constant go go attitude.

"Nothing," I would reply with a snap. Nothing was wrong except that I met the most fascinating man ever, the man the holds a large piece of my past in his hands and he hasn't contacted me in two days. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe I did something that made him go away. I don't know. I could call him. Maybe that's what he is waiting for? For me to come to him again. To prove that I want to seek him out. I had to seek him out the first time. I needed more answers. My dreams, when I could fall asleep, were beginning to creep me out and I needed answers. I needed to know what happened. And I needed to know what was going to happen. Bray called me his promised one. What was I promised to do?

"Jesus Christ, woman. Chill out," John said with just as much attitude.

"Stop yelling at me!" I shouted back at him.

"I'm not yelling at you!"

"You just did!"

"I'm only yelling because you're being a moody bitch the last couple of days and I don't know why! Ever since you stayed out until six in the freaking morning. You never did answer me where you were that night-"

"You never give me an answer about where you are when you stay out all night," I shouted as I cut him off.

He glared at me. Grabbing his lunchbox and his truck keys, he stormed out the front door and left.

Finally. Things have not been going well between John and I the last few days. It's true, I've been really moody since I met with Bray. I can't get him out of my head. I don't know what to do. He hasn't contacted me. Am I supposed to contact him?

I started pacing around the kitchen, slamming things into their proper place when there was a knock on the door. I stopped. Who was knocking on my door at eight in the morning? Closing my robe tight against my chest, I went to the front door.

I felt a sense of relief rush over me when I saw who was standing there. It was the dark haired one that Bray called Luke. I opened the screen door a little bit and motioned for him to come inside. He shook his head no. "He's waiting for you," was all he said before he turned around and walked back down the front walk and into his waiting car and drove away.

My heartbeat picked up. Is this what I had been waiting for?


End file.
